Will You?
by Bria
Summary: Rose Tyler woke up alone on her first Valentine's Day with the Doctor in Pete's World. She hadn't quiet known what to expect (the Doctor rarely did what was expected after all), but she'd thought there'd be something.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt, conversation hearts. This is neither a drabble nor does it use the candy hearts themselves but I was inspired with a similar idea. :)

* * *

Rose Tyler woke up alone on her first Valentine's Day with the Doctor in Pete's World. She hadn't quiet known what to expect (the Doctor rarely did what was expected after all), but she'd thought there'd be _something_. Since coming to live with her he'd thrown himself into every holiday on the calendar that he'd never celebrated before. Bonfire night had been his favorite so far, but she couldn't imagine one he'd like better than showering the one he adored (her!) with love. Surely he hadn't forgotten?

Stretching in the bright sunlight streaming through their bedroom windows, Rose realized her hand was not empty. She glanced down and found a heart-lined garland entangled between her fingers. Looking down at the bed and beyond to the floor, she could see it trailed out into the hall. Her interest piqued, she quickly got out of bed and followed it out the door.

Through their home it led, until it stopped in the kitchen. She looked around but the Doctor still was nowhere in sight. Instead she saw a candy filled bowl sitting on the table, and a long stemmed red rose lying across it. Attached to the flower was a tag that read, in the Doctor's swirly script, _For my Rose, Love, your Doctor._

Rose picked up her namesake and brought it to her nose. She inhaled the sweet smell and then set it down with a smile. She grabbed the bowl and brought it closer to examine the contents. It was filled with M&Ms. But not just any M&Ms. These were pink and yellow ( _of course,_ she giggled to herself) as well as a few that were TARDIS blue and none had M's on them at all. Curiouser and curiouser.

Instead there were words written across them. Lots of different words from the look of it. She grabbed a handful and popped them into her mouth. Munching happily, she reached for some more and started to spread them out to see what they all said.

 _Rose. Tyler._ There were tons of those two but also a lot of other words and sayings: _Plus One, Other Half, 2_ _nd_ _Heart_ (her eyes grew misty at that one), _Mine, Yours, Together, Forever, Fantastic!, Brilliant, Hugs, Kisses, Smooches, Love ya!,_ and _Made 4 You._

Reaching the bottom of the bowl, Rose saw the last two candies and the side facing up was blank. She flipped them over and her heart caught in her throat. Two words stared up at her. _Will_ on the pink candy, and _You_ on the yellow one. No way… he wouldn't. Not like this. He'd propose in person, right?

Despite that thought, she looked around frantically, hoping she had somehow missed two very specific words. She hadn't though. Her hand flew to her mouth and she covered it in shock as she realized what she must've eaten. Shit!

"Will I _what_?" she mumbled, worried she botched this whole thing up horribly.

"Be my Valentine." The Doctor's warm breath hit her ear as wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her tightly.

Rose whipped around to face him. He stood before her in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Hearts and roses were printed all over them and she smiled through the tears in her eyes.

"'Course I will." She sniffled and grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter to blow her nose.

The Doctor frowned and cupped her cheek, wiping away the single tear that'd fallen. "Did I do this wrong? A guy in the candy shop suggested these little candy hearts but they were nasty, Rose, all chalky," he made a face. "They also didn't say the right things."

Rose laughed at that. "No, it was perfect. I just thought you were proposing."

The Doctor glanced at the table, where all the M&Ms were spread out as well the _Will_ and _You_ that sat apart from the rest. "Ah."

She poked him in the ribs. "You should know better than to put chocolate in front of me and expect me not to dive in."

The Doctor chuckled. "Lesson learned." His face then grew serious. "It's coming Rose, but when you're not expecting it."

Rose nodded, mollified. "I'm sure it'll be brilliant. And it's not like we're not already together. Speaking of, " She laced her fingers with the Doctor's and led him into the living room. On the coffee table she picked up the two envelopes she had set out the night before and handed the first one to him.

The Doctor opened the card and she watched his lips move as he read it, as well as the part she had written. _"For the man who makes every day Valentine's Day for me. All my love, each and every day, for the rest of our lives."_

He looked up at her. "Every day?"

She was sure he was thinking of the moments that hadn't gotten smoothly. When angry words had been spoken and voices had been raised. Yet they always made up and grew closer afterward, and never went to bed upset. "Every day," she confirmed.

Rose handed him the second, smaller envelope and he tore it open and found the certificate inside.

 _Two hour couples massage – an intimate experience for you and your beloved, teaching the ancient art of massage on one another._

"Molto bene," he whispered against her lips as he pulled her in for a snog.


End file.
